


Беспомощный

by never_v_hudo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mad love for the win!, thyroid cancer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: Ещё один популярный фик от потрясающей ivyblossom!Авторское описание: Джон, как хороший врач, замечает, что Шерлок явно нездоров. Биопсия, диагностика, операция, облучение: Шерлок лечится от рака щитовидной железы. Звучит как плохая шутка? Я полностью с вами согласна. Фик написан женщиной, пережившей рак щитовидной железы (мной!), для другой женщины, которая сейчас от него лечится. Цель текста – отвлечь от тяжёлых испытаний при помощи доброго слэша. Я добавила шипперское наслаждение во все события, какие только возможно. Это история о раке в жанре «боль/утешение», обёрнутая любовным, эротическим и «как они сошлись» весельем, написанная для подруги, которой действительно нужно отвлечься от радиоактивной изоляции. Прошу прощения у всех, кого случайно обидела.Нас ждёт история на грустную тему, но со счастливым концом)Разрешение на перевод получено





	1. Высеченный из камня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142649) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



Чайник свистит, и хотя это Шерлок хочет чая, делаю его я. Даже неудивительно. Шерлок сидит в своём кресле, сложив пальцы под подбородком и закатив глаза в потолок. Даже не спрашивайте почему, я сам не понимаю. Я знаю, он налепил два никотиновых пластыря, а значит, есть зацепка, с которой нужно разобраться. Но прямо сейчас нет никакого дела. Я ещё не допытывался, хотя у него на коленях лежат статьи, вырезанные из разных газет. Я мог применить дедукцию.  
  
Собираюсь разузнать, когда принесу чай. Поставлю чашку на стол и спрошу:  _над чем работаешь?_  Такой гений как он непременно воспользуется благожелательным настроем аудитории. Иногда он может говорить часами, сводя данные воедино и размышляя над их значением. Череп, заметьте, помалкивает. Он просто невозмутимо таращится. А я хотя бы делаю чай.   
  
Две кружки, два чайных пакетика, залить водой, ему - до краёв, мне - поменьше. Сахар для него, молоко для меня. Совсем нехитрое дело, и я не понимаю, почему Шерлок отказывается заварить чай самостоятельно. Может потому, всегда есть кто-то, готовый сделать всё за него. И почему же? Что в нём такого, что все мы скачем вокруг него и сдуваем пылинки? Его гениальность, вероятно. Он выглядит как потерянный мальчишка, вцепившийся в единственную реальность, которую наделил своим смыслом. В общем, когда думаешь о покинутых людях, которые больше всего нуждаются в заботе, то представляешь себе человека с большим сердцем и щедрой душой, милого добряка, с огромными влажными глазами. У Шерлока нет ни единой подобной черты, и всё же каждый в его жизни (его брат, миссис Хадсон, Лестрейд, и, конечно, я) в узёл свернётся, лишь бы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Думаю, это его особый дар. Шерлок - властный, капризный, грубый, безрассудный, иногда даже подлый, и в то же время искренний, неравнодушный, беспомощный и потерянный. О, только не говорите ему, что я назвал его «беспомощным», он сдерёт с меня шкуру. Но я по-прежнему, так считаю.   
  
Ставлю кружку перед ним на столе. Он даже не сдвинулся: пальцы сложены, немигающий взгляд в потолок. И только я собрался спросить «над чем работаешь, Шерлок?», как кое-что заметил.  
  
Врач всегда врач: всякий раз мысленно отмечает галочкой признаки и симптомы у всех, о ком заботится. Так постоянно делаю и я, и любой мой знакомый доктор. Мы пытаемся оставить чутьё на работе, но оно не выключается. Когда видишь синяк странного цвета или хромоту, или слышишь жалобы на слишком частую боль в голове, не можешь вырубить свой навык выискивать закономерности и ставить диагнозы.   
  
Большая часть моей работы заключается в лечении травм у очень здоровых парней и девушек, а не в заурядной семейной практике, но опыт и знания никуда не делись. Если б я был Шерлоком, то удалил бы большую часть этих знаний, сразу после аттестации, но я не стал. Я ценю их, и меня всё устраивает. В самые страшные и тревожные минуты моей жизни я обращался к ним, мысленно перечисляя самые рядовые, обычные признаки и симптомы, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме. Ничто так не успокаивает, как диагнозы тех, кто захватил тебя в плен: анемия, астма, диабет второго типа, гипертензия или гепатит. Ощущение будто управляешь событиями, имеешь над ними власть, когда на самом деле нет ни того, ни другого. Так вот, признаки и симптомы заболеваний, и сами болезни – то, что я неосознанно подмечаю.  
  
Итак, под тем углом, когда я близко наклонился, чтобы поставить кружку Шерлока на стол перед ним, а его голова была откинута назад, а глаза вперились в потолок, я кое-что заметил. Бугорок у основания его горла, выступ. Он не должен там быть. Я с секунду приглядываюсь к несоответствию: его щитовидная железа увеличена и заметна, когда он отклоняет голову под таким углом. Как я раньше не видел? И тут же возможные причины обрушились на мою голову: дефицит йода? Не похоже. Хашимото? Грэйвс?* И наконец: рак? Маловероятно, слишком редко встречается. Наверное, ничего. Точно ничего. Он не мой пациент, хотя он часто ведёт себя именно так, когда необходимо. Он не мой больной, он мой сосед, мой друг, мой лучший друг, на самом деле, так что меня затошнило, когда я подумал о раке. Но рак щитовидной железы считается «хорошим», тот вид рака, который можно выбрать, если бы пришлось выбирать. Если бы Шерлок был моим пациентом, действительно и по-настоящему, если б он был просто парнем с улицы, я был бы по-врачебному не предвзят, я бы не поддался тревоге и страху за него. Я бы знал, что статистика на его стороне. Я бы сказал ему, что с ним всё будет нормально, но ему нужно лечение. Я бы вернулся домой и больше не думал бы о нём. Но он не прохожий с улицы, и моя непредвзятость трещит по швам.   
  
Когда я решил занять комнату наверху, когда понял, что Шерлок не просто мой сосед, а в какой-то мере мой спаситель, целитель моей депрессии, психосоматической хромоты и ужасных ночных кошмаров, вестник новой жизненной цели, человек, вокруг которого вращается вся моя жизнь, тогда я взял на себя обязанность присматривать за Шерлоком совместно с миссис Хадсон и её печеньями, Майкрофтом и его немалыми возможностями. За всё надо платить. Шерлок спасает меня - я спасаю его всеми доступными мне средствами. Я знаю, что должен спасать его от него самого: следи, чтобы он был чист и не принимал, смотри, чтобы не подвергал себя бессмысленным опасностям (таким, как таксисты с таблетками и склонностями душить дерзких консультирующих детективов). Я не представлял, что обнаружить и бороться с раком – часть сделки. Это не рак. Это просто глупые мысли, и пора закругляться.   
  
— Шерлок.   
  
На столе есть место для моей кружки чая. Я ставлю её: бежевая напротив дымчато-чёрной Шерлока. Он вдыхает, но не шевелится.   
  
— Шерлок.  
  
Опять ничего.  
  
Я обхожу его сзади и кладу руки ему на плечи. Начинаю:  
— У тебя есть…  
  
Не представляю, как закончить это предложение, так что даже и не берусь продолжать.  
  
Я не могу подобрать слов, я слегка не в своей тарелке, стою здесь, в своей собственной гостиной, со своим соседом. На мне шлёпанцы, не белый халат, и я не в кабинете, а администратор не бросает на меня многозначительный взгляд «давай-ка побыстрее, у нас тут здоровенная очередь».   
  
— Я кое-что заметил на твоей шее, — пытаюсь снова. — Мне нужно проверить, ладно?  
  
Он не сопротивляется. Он расслаблен, продолжая пялиться в потолок, а пальцы всё ещё сложены. Как будто я залез к нему в карман за телефоном, или ещё за чем-то странным и личным, о чём Шерлок никогда не думает дважды. Я поднимаю руки к его горлу, касаясь сперва ключицы, и трогаю.  
  
Его кожа горячее, чем я ожидал. Он такой бледный и стройный, и я всегда представлял, что он холодный на ощупь. Вырезанный из камня. Превосходное мраморное изваяние мужчины. Но он совсем другой: его кожа тёплая и мягкая, какая и должна быть. Я чувствую, как он вдыхает, а затем выдыхает. Я наклоняюсь ближе и ощущаю его волосы на своём лице, от него пахнет шампунем (очевидно, брал мой этим утром) и, внезапно, — порохом. (Чем он занимался днём?). Я вдыхаю запах его кожи, знакомый, окутывающий его аромат, который невозможно описать. Он источает жизнь. Весь.  
  
Не могу представить, чтобы Шерлок сильно заболел. Можно подумать в душе я сомневаюсь, что он не совсем человек и не подвержен людским изъянам.   
  
Я чую запах порошка от его одежды, аромат его кожи, волос, человеческий, настоящий, живой. Я пытаюсь сложить «Шерлок» и «рак» вместе и не могу. Если я пройду с ним лечение, должно быть мы оба умрём. Ну нет, что за чепуха. Воспалённая щитовидная железа – это просто воспалённая щитовидная железа. Может, это обычный зоб*. Может, он есть у всех Холмсов. Это ещё ничего не значит. Почему я сразу думаю о плохом?  
  
Маловероятно. Не совсем невозможно, но очень маловероятно. Он заметит мою тревогу, и она испугает его, даже если он не признается. Думай о статистике, а не о страхе. Никаких треволнений. Действительность. Убери пальцы с ключицы Шерлока, найди щитовидку и её очертания, прощупай все отклонения.   
  
Я знаю, на что похоже то, что я делаю: кажется, будто я пытаюсь придушить его. Мне нужно прощупать её края, надавить, теперь надавить на трахею, это неприятно, но он не дёргается. Я ощущаю, как он сглатывает - раз, два, будто пытается оттолкнуть меня своим пищеводом. Он слабо вздыхает, но не двигается и не сопротивляется.  
  
Его щитовидная определённо увеличена: раза в два больше нормы, а может и больше. Как же я раньше не заметил? Её не было видно, когда он наклонял голову и подбородок опускался к груди, за шарфом, воротником и пальцами, но я должен был увидеть. Я всё пропустил. Чёрт возьми. Увеличена, два чётких узла. Твёрдая – кальцинирована? Не могу поставить диагноз, нужен ультразвук и биопсия. Так ничего нельзя сказать.   
  
Шерлок откидывает голову назад и пытается посмотреть на меня. Он поднимает бровь. Я убираю руки с его шеи, беру свою кружку чая, иду к своему креслу и сажусь. Всё время я чувствую его взгляд. Он ничего не говорит, но не сводит глаз с меня.  
  
— Я думаю, — говорю я, пытаясь подобрать наиболее нейтральные слова, беру газету, не участвующую в текущем исследовании Шерлока. — Я собираюсь прописать УЗИ и биопсию щитовидной, если ты не против.   
  
Шерлок смотрит на меня, я смотрю в ответ, но перевожу взгляд на его правую скулу. Нелепо выпирающую. Я слишком легко могу представить себе его череп. Шерлок выглядит как потустороннее существо, как цветочная фея с викторианской гравюры. Может он подкидыш, эльф, подброшенный в семью Холмсов, а в его жилах течёт магия. Которая защитит его от всех человеческих хворей, что нам только на руку.   
  
— Зачем? — он тянется к горлу и потирает место, которого я касался пальцами.  
  
— Твоя щитовидная увеличена, — поясняю я, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и уверенность в голосе. Это намного проще, когда я в кабинете, в белом халате со стетоскопом в руке. — Скорей всего ничего особенного, но лучше перебдеть.  
  
Я отпиваю чай, и притворяюсь, что читаю газету.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. Тишина. — Ты сам сделаешь?  
  
— Нет, — отвечаю я, всматриваясь в заголовок, тщетно пытаясь сосредоточиться на нём. — У меня нет оборудования. По правде говоря, я не умею с ним работать. Я выпишу тебе направление, хорошо?   
  
Смотрю на него. Пытаюсь выглядеть невозмутимо, правда пытаюсь, но я же знаю, что он видит меня насквозь. — Скорей всего, ничего особенного. Зоб – ничего не означает. Просто наследственность.  
  
— Ладно, — повторяет он. Он закрывает глаза и снова складывает пальцы.  
  
Он так и не допивает свой чай. Тот остывает, а на следующее утро, я выливаю его в раковину. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *болезнь Грейвса ( Базедова болезнь, гипертиреоз, болезнь Перри, болезнь Флаяни) — аутоиммунное заболевание, обусловленное избыточной секрецией тиреоидных гормонов диффузной тканью щитовидной железы, которое приводит к отравлению этими гормонами — тиреотоксикозу.
> 
> Тиреоидит Хашимото (Аутоиммунный тиреоидит) — хроническое воспалительное заболевание щитовидной железы аутоиммунного генеза.
> 
> * Зоб (струма) — стойкое увеличение щитовидной железы, не связанное с воспалением или злокачественным ростом.
> 
> источник: Википедия


	2. Пациент — поле битвы

Мне не позволили остаться с Шерлоком, когда делали биопсию, что неудивительно. А зачем? Это обычная процедура, я бы только мешался. Подожду его здесь, глядя на дверь.  
  
Я был с ним, когда он взял накидку и снял свою пошитую на заказ рубашку и футболку, которую носит под ней. Это было странно с моей стороны. Очень странно.  
  
Никто не посмотрел косо, но он действительно не нуждался во мне, чтобы надеть накидку, не так ли? Однако он не возражал. Он позволил мне пойти с ним, и вообще ничего не сказал, когда расстегнул рубашку, протянул её мне и стащил футболку. Я никогда не видел его расхаживающим полуголым по квартире, я даже никогда не видел его на какой-либо стадии раздевания. Так что это было странно. Я понимал, что это необычно, что я нахожусь за шторками, задёрнутыми за мной, наблюдая, как он расстёгивает и снимает рубашку, стаскивает футболку, стоя передо мной обнажённый выше пояса. Я принял от него одежду, как будто она слишком тяжёлая для него. Почему? Не знаю, опять же, он не возражал.  
  
Может ему спокойно, что я рядом. Я бы предпочёл думать именно так. Я его друг, его лучший друг, он знает, что может положиться на меня. Я убил ради него. Я его врач: раздеться передо мной не преграда в таком свете. Это не слишком интимно. Не странно. Это не прелюдия к сексу. Это простое медицинское обследование. Забота.   
  
Я бы покривил душой, если б сказал, что не дрогнул, видя его лишённым пёрышек. Гладкая грудь, плоский, смущающий живот. Шерлок не из тех, кто изящно обнажается, он наклоняется, ёрзает, тщетно пытаясь прикрыться своими нелетающими крыльями – слишком тонкими руками. Застенчивый. Ни за что бы не подумал. До сих пор я считал, что он раскрепощённо срывает одежду, думая только об освобождении своего тела, которое считает транспортом. Как бы не так. Потом он закрыл глаза, а я положил ладонь ему на руку. Я хотел поддержать его, придать ему сил. Он не стряхнул мою ладонь.   
  
Не представляю, как он относится ко всему этому. И не знаю, как спросить. Его лицо ничего не выражает. Я могу сделать некоторые выводы, исходя из того, что он не беснуется как обычно, но не уверен, что прав.  
  
Так что я не спрашивал, не тогда. Я просто свернул его одежду и положил на кушетку. Взял накидку и помог ему одеться. Я смотрел вниз на его костлявое тело, его стройные плечи, застиранную голубую ткань, натянутую поверх них. Уязвимый. До боли уязвимый. Забота о пациенте не должна приносить страданий. Я могу соврать в формулярах, могу сказать, что я его терапевт. Но он мой друг, а я предвзят, эмоционально вовлечён. Я боюсь за него. Я завязал накидку сзади, затем взял вторую, помог ему просунуть руки и завязал её спереди. Одна моя рука покоилась на его плече, вторая на загривке, не знаю зачем. До сих пор ощущаю тепло его шеи на своей ладони, храню память о ткани под пальцами.   
  
— Не должно быть слишком больно, — сказал я, вероятно, выдав больше беспокойства, чем хотел. От Шерлока ничего не утаишь. — Просто надавят.  
  
Я не мог пойти с ним на процедуру, хотя и пытался, приводил доводы. Шерлок молчал. Честно говоря, не знаю, хотел он, чтобы я был с ним или нет. Тем не менее, мне позволили понаблюдать за УЗИ. Вероятно, решили, что им понадобится рука, удерживающая Шерлока спокойным. Пока с ним работали, он всё время смотрел на экран, пытался исправить угол, выдвигал предположения. Два кальцинированных узла, всё ясно. Шерлок объявлял каждый, как только тот появлялся на экране. Он проводил исследования и разбирался в ультразвуковых изображениях. Мне не нужно было видеть заключение, чтобы знать, что он был прав. Но в заключении было также сказано: рекомендована биопсия. Я уже записал его, конечно. Предчувствовал. Терпеть не могу свои предчувствия в последнее время.  
  
Ничего не слышу с другой стороны двери, где тонкая игла проходит сквозь кожу Шерлока прямо в его щитовидную. Да и с чего бы. Он бы не стал кричать, поднимать шум, опрокидывать инструменты, пинать врача в голень, убегать с воплями из кабинета с торчащей из горла иглой. Шерлок не боится боли, но он не любит быть беспомощным.   
  
Никогда не задумывался, насколько же пациент беспомощен перед медициной. Пациент – это поле битвы, военная сцена, а не солдат или генерал. А мы – те, кто вооружены: врачи, хирурги, техперсонал. Мы управляем оборудованием, делаем снимки, посылаем полевые записи друг другу. Пациенту надо безмолвно лежать и быть предметом, игровым полем,  _не глотай, Шерлок. Не глотай._  Шерлок не предмет, и не будет себя так вести. Он не будет молчать.  
  
Как бы я хотел быть с ним.   
  
Всё заняло не больше двадцати минут. Он выходит один, на шее виднеется ряд красных проколов и припухлостей, он заляпан липким гелем и жёлтыми пятнами йода. Тот запачкал накидку спереди, мои бережные узелки, так же покрыты им. Шерлок смотрит на меня и кивает. Я встаю и иду вместе с ним в раздевалку.   
  
— Погоди, — говорю я и направляюсь к сестринскому посту. Мне выдают чашу с тёплой водой, мыло и фланель. Я задёргиваю шторки за нами. Он садится, я встаю перед ним на колени.  
  
— Не хочу, чтоб ты замарал свою рубашку, — сказал я. Он позволяет мне смыть йод и смазку, хотя и вздрагивает, когда я прохожусь тканью по красным точкам. Я сосчитал их: семь. Семь разных точек входа. Очевидно, им с трудом удалось взять образец. Смываю йод с его шеи, ловлю капли, стекающие по груди Шерлока. Его должны были помыть, прежде чем выставить из кабинета. С ним обходятся как с образцом ткани, который можно заляпать и отправить патологоанатому. Глаза Шерлока закрыты. Мои пальцы на его коже. Кожа всегда мягкая, а он всегда тёплый. Я обсушил его изнанкой накидки.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашиваю, наконец. Такое чувство, что не хочу спрашивать.  
  
— Отлично, — говорит Шерлок. — Я в порядке. Его глаза всё ещё закрыты. 


	3. Никто не выбирает рак

Майкрофт узнаёт результаты раньше меня. Он заходит в мой кабинет, как будто ему назначен приём (не назначен), и садится напротив меня. Он держит папку, кладёт мне на стол, совершенно не рисуясь.   
  
 _Папиллярная карцинома_ *. Большие узлы – два и три сантиметра, ожидаемо. Его щитовидная увеличена даже больше, чем я предполагал, когда ощупывал пальцами. Рекомендации: полная тиреоидэктомия, абляционная терапия*. Для лечения рака выглядит относительно просто. Никакой химии, лишь операция и таблетка радиоактивного йода. Легко. Я смотрю на Майкрофта и замечаю беспокойство на его лице.  
  
— Если вам придётся выбирать рак, — говорю я, — то именно такой.  
  
— Глупости, — Майкрофт смыкает челюсти. — Никто не выбирает рак.  
  
Я киваю. Так и есть. Никто не выбирает. Не знаю, что ещё добавить.  
  
— Вы сообщите ему? — спрашивает Майкрофт.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Он, что, не хочет, чтобы я сказал? Я не могу не оповестить Шерлока. Не представляю, как подберу слова, как он отреагирует, что ответит. Но, конечно, я расскажу ему.  
  
— Я найду лучшего хирурга в Европе, — говорит Майкрофт. — Я перешлю вам данные по назначениям факсом. Пожалуйста, скажите ему как можно быстрее.   
  
— Нам следует проверить и вас.   
  
Такие заболевания в основном наследственные, а когда нет, то связаны с окружающей средой. На протяжении многих лет у Майкрофта и Шерлока была достаточно общая среда.  
  
Майкрофт покровительственно улыбается, слегка позабавленный, что я мог даже подумать возложить руки на него, как будто у него нет целого штата наилучших врачей. Затем он встаёт и выходит за дверь, не говоря ни слова.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут пришёл факс. Операционная была зарезервирована на завтра. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Самый распространенный тип онкологических заболеваний – это папиллярный рак щитовидной железы, встречающийся более чем в 75% случаях. Как правило, такая опухоль возникает из здоровой ткани щитовидной железы и показывает себя, как новообразование в виде кисты или неравномерной, солидной опухоли. Папиллярный рак можно считать одним из самых поддающихся лечению видов злокачественных опухолей. В 85% случаях онкобольные излечиваются полностью от данного вида рака.
> 
> источник:  
> http://www.mnioi.ru/informatsiya-dlya-klienta/rak-shchitovidnoy-zhelezy/papillyarnyy-rak-shchitovidnoy-zhelezy/
> 
> * полное удаление ткани щитовидной железы.   
> Второй этап лечения - лечение радиоактивным йодом - проводится не всем пациентам с папиллярным раком щитовидной железы. Радиойодтерапия назначается прежде всего пациентам с доказанным поражением лимфоузлов, прорастанием опухоли сквозь капсулу щитовидной железы, агрессивными подтипами опухоли (столбчатоклеточным, высококлеточным). Целью проведения лечения радиоактивным йодом является, с одной стороны, полное удаление ткани щитовидной железы (остатки которой обычно выявляются на шее даже после очень качественно проведенной операции), а с другой стороны - уничтожение дополнительных очагов опухоли, которые могут локализоваться как в зонах регионарного лимфооттока на шее, так и в отдаленно расположенных органах (чаще всего - легких).  
> источник: http://radioiod.ru/cancer.html


	4. Я в порядке

Не знаю почему, но сразу же решил, что сообщу Шерлоку диагноз на Бейкер стрит, а не в своём кабинете. Всё началось дома, в гостиной, со случайного, совершенно неловкого осмотра. Пусть и продолжится там же, оставаясь неловким. Тихо, по-домашнему. Разве не могут пациенты рассчитывать на стены родного дома, когда узнают о том, что у них рак? Тащить его в мой кабинет кажется слишком бездушным и неуместным. Он тут же всё поймёт, когда я вызову его. Всё-таки он не совсем обычный пациент.  
  
Но, возможно, это не единственная причина, по которой я выбрал нашу квартиру. Думаю, всё из-за моих чувств: то, как я напуган и как зашкаливают мои эмоции. Уронить себя в глазах больного в своём кабинете - неправильно. Мне нужна поддержка родного дома.  
  
Так что я захожу за едой на вынос и завариваю чай для него. Ничего особенного. Я наблюдаю, как он ест, замечаю, что на его руках нет пластырей. Отметины на его шее прошли. Результаты подоспели гораздо быстрее обычного, чувствуется рука Майкрофта. Я знаю, что должен сделать: сообщить новость, заполнить несколько опросников и отослать их его хирургу. Перед операцией. Ему нужно успеть пройти медосмотр, а мне нужно составить заключение, что он готов к хирургическому вмешательству. Давно надо было передать его коллеге, даже Сара была бы более объёктивна, чем я.   
  
Шерлок поднимает бровь, глядя на меня:  
— Проблема?  
  
Моё сердце чуть не остановилось.  _Проблема?_  Можно и так сказать.  
  
— Я получил результаты твоей биопсии, — говорю я. Меня окатывает волной ужаса. Что он сделает, когда я расскажу? Разозлится? Рассердится на меня? Будет метаться, плакать и перевернёт дом вверх дном?  
  
Шерлок просто кивает.  
  
— Рак, — говорит он. Не спрашивает. Как ни странно скучающим тоном. Выражение его лица нечитаемое, непроницаемое.   
  
Я помню его дрожь, когда смывал йод с его груди, ощущение человеческого тепла его (мягкой, горячей) кожи. Хочу дотронуться до него сейчас, но это кажется не к месту. Он такой самодостаточный.   
  
— Да.  
  
Шерлок подносит к губам ло-мейн и осторожно кладёт в рот. Он жуёт, проглатывает, а затем говорит:  
— Майкрофт записал меня к лучшему хирургу в стране?  
  
— Да.  
  
— На завтра?  
  
— Да.   
  
Разве мог я ожидать другой реакции от Шерлока. Конечно, он уже всё разузнал или вычислил. Как ему живётся с его умом, когда он узнаёт о каждом сюрпризе до его появления?   
  
— Мне необязательно было тебе говорить, да?  
  
— Не особо.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что скорее всего поправишься?   
  
Статистика по этому виду рака очень хорошая. Я могу рассказать о ней, но уверен, он итак уже всё знает. Я в замешательстве.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты… — я хочу спросить:  _ты в порядке, ты расстроен, тебе надо что-нибудь_ , но слова застряли в горле. Его лицо по-прежнему нечитаемое, и его нельзя коснуться.  
  
— Я в порядке, — говорит он. Он пьёт свой чай.  
  
— Хочешь обсудить лечение?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я в порядке.


	5. Хороший знак, правда

После обеда и после того, как я пропустил больше двух порций виски, Шерлок соглашается раздеться. На нём лишь халат и Шерлок лежит в своей кровати. Я преследую только одну цель. Кровать Шерлока для неё не подходит, но я воспользовался случаем. Больничные порядки и всё в таком духе. Я не трезв, и с моей стороны не особо профессионально осматривать своего голого соседа в его кровати.   
  
Мы уже измерили его рост и вес в ванной. Я внёс цифры в опросник, присланный днём Майкрофтом по факсу. Тот был частично заполнен: группа крови (первая отрицательная, неожиданно, почему-то я думал - у него четвёртая), наличие венерических заболеваний (полностью отрицательное). У него нет аллергии. Я встряхнул свой градусник и посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что положишь мне его в рот, — говорит Шерлок. Его руки лежат на груди, лодыжки скрещены. Не могу не рассмеяться.  
  
— Так и будет! — Я подношу градусник к его губам, дожидаюсь, пока он откроет рот и вытянет язык. Нажимаю, и Шерлок смыкает рот. — Отлично.   
  
Снова смотрю часы, замеряю шестьдесят секунд. Наверное, не стоило пить последнюю порцию виски. Шерлок выглядит как двенадцатилетка с леденцом. Смеюсь над этой картиной.   
  
Через минуту вынимаю градусник и записываю температуру. Слегка приподнята, должно быть из-за двух стаканчиков виски, которые он выпил. Я вписываю нормальный показатель. Усаживаю его.   
  
Давление, что удивительно, полностью в норме. Я осматриваю его уши, нос, горло: норма. Его губы немного потрескавшиеся, но опять же, у меня такие же. Быстрый осмотр основных суставов – никаких отклонений. Прикладываю стетоскоп и прослушиваю его лёгкие, пока он глубоко дышит: дыхание Шерлока разливается словно музыка. Укладываю его опять на спину и прижимаю стетоскоп к его груди, животу, постукивая, пока продвигаюсь. Потратил две минуты на прослушивание сердца. Оно превосходно, мне понравилось его биение.   
  
— Отлично, приятель. — Немного неловко. — Поднимайся.  
  
— Ты попросишь меня повернуть голову и покашлять? — он выглядит больше весёлым, чем обеспокоенным.  
  
— Боюсь, что да.  
  
Он встает, распахивает халат и сводит руки за спиной. Пока я стою перед ним и взвешиваю его яички в руке, то понимаю, что провел весь осмотр без перчаток.  
  
— Поверни голову и покашляй, — говорю я. Он слушается. У него нет грыжи. Однако, у него есть эрекция, которую мы оба осмотрительно не признаём. Я на секунду замешкался, как мне провести визуальную проверку его пениса и крайней плоти, когда он в таком состоянии. Должен признать — любопытство перевесило, и я решился.   
  
— Тебе нужен перерыв? — спрашиваю я. Кажется, всего лишь вежливость. Вероятно, я должен был задать вопрос, не когда слегка обхватывал его пенис. Виски ударило в голову сильнее, чем ожидалось.  
  
— Я в порядке, — говорит Шерлок. Он немного взволнован.   
  
— Это необычно для тебя?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Шерлок. А затем я увидел то, чего никогда не мог представить: он покраснел от самой груди. Я считал, такое невозможно. Быстро осматриваю, проверяю его крайнюю плоть, отпускаю Шерлока и делаю пометки в его карточке.  _Норма_.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — уверяю я. — Такое постоянно случается на осмотрах. — Я не упоминаю, что это обычно не вызывает зеркальной реакции у врача. — Хороший знак, правда.  
  
— Точно, — говорит Шерлок. Не то чтобы недоверчиво, но однозначно язвительно.   
  
— Здесь нечего стыдиться, — говорю я, снова опуская взгляд, затем задаюсь вопросом, какого чёрта я творю. — Определённо, тебе есть чем гордиться.  
  
Он криво ухмыляется одной из своих полуулыбок. Я задумываюсь: на каком этапе Шерлок стал представлять для меня сексуальный и/или романтический интерес? Это началось вовремя различных проверок и процедур? Отчасти я бы хотел ответить «да», потому что так проще. Я мог бы списать всё на то, что хотел поддержать его в трудную минуту. Ведь у нас были странные, но очень близкие отношения. Он значит для меня больше, чем любой, кого я знал и, возможно, кого я вообще узнаю. Легко запутаться, когда оказываешься перед человеком, который в переносном (а иногда и в буквальном) смысле спасает твою жизнь, делает тебя цельным, дарит стремление. На самом деле тело устроено очень просто: оно реагирует на все виды раздражителей, независимо от того, имеют ли они смысл для тебя или нет. Легко запутаться. Думал, что я больше расстроюсь из-за гомосексуальной составляющей всего этого, достаточно странно, но я не обеспокоен. Кажется, это признак моей относительной зрелости.   
  
— Кое-что ещё и всё, — говорю я. Снимаю халат с него, как если бы это была больничная накидка. Шерлок стоит передо мной полностью голый. Он отсвечивает белым под светом ламп, с заметными голубыми прожилками вен, словно нанесёнными краской. Он выглядит как произведение искусства. Его веки кажутся потяжелевшими, и мне интересно, думает ли он о том же, что и я. — Мне нужно только осмотреть родинки на твоей спине. Можешь лечь на живот? — вышло чуть более хрипло, чем хотелось. Как я и говорил: обычно я не провожу осмотры в своей квартире, или в кровати своего соседа. Он подчиняется.   
  
Я накидываю одело на него: становится немного прохладно. Провожу быструю визуальную проверку, приподнимая одеяло, когда необходимо, а затем провожу руками по его плечам и спине. Я разминаю пальцами его напряжённые мышцы, пока они не расслабляются, и чувствую, как он тает под моими руками. Я выключаю весь свет, кроме лампочки на прикроватной тумбе. Больше нет нужды в медицинском освещении. Есть что-то в его дыхании, я просто знаю.   
  
Я ложусь рядом с ним, он поворачивается, и прежде чем я могу понять, кто что начал, или кто к кому потянулся, его губы накрывают мои, а мой язык оказывается на его. Я чувствую привкус виски, еды на вынос, горчинку чая. Он разгорячён, в отчаянии, нуждающийся от боли и страха. Впервые чувствую его страх. Он боится операции, или рака, или лечения, смерти, жизни с угрозой смерти от упрямой карциномы. Он страшится даже этого: не выразить что-то, позволить чему-то уйти. Казалось, у нас была целая жизнь разобраться в этих запутанных отношениях, а сейчас мы достигли самой сути просто за одну ночь — кожей, руками, трением, поцелуями, бесконтрольными и прекрасными звуками глубоко в его груди. Он пытается выровнять дыхание, и я чувствую, что он вот-вот разрыдается, но он сдерживается. Свидетельство переживаний выплёскивается на мою рубашку и джинсы, которую мне, как и остальную одежду, не удалось снять. Он проводит остаток вечера свернувшись калачиком на мне, его рука в моих волосах, а черты лица, наконец, расслабились во сне на моей груди. 


	6. Утопающий

Операция шла намного дольше, чем я думал. Я видел хирургиню* – приятная женщина. Маленькие руки, вероятно, полезное преимущество для подобной операции. Прошло почти четыре часа, с тех пор как я видел его, заходящим в операционную. Он выглядел гораздо более слабым и хрупким, чем хотелось бы, прежде чем я снова увидел его в послеоперационной палате.   
  
Просто чудо, что меня вообще пустили к нему в палату. Чудо, по имени Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
Он всё ещё дышит через трубку, когда я впервые вижу его, и это огромная разница, какую я мог только представить, по сравнению со вчерашней ночью. Он проделал путь от полностью живого в моих руках, со всем жаром, плотью и звуками, до того, что аппарат проталкивает воздух в его лёгкие. На его шее большая накидка, все хирургические действия закрыты ватой, включая дренажную трубку. Дренаж выглядит как знак почёта на накидке. К руке подсоединена капельница с морфием. Доброе дело. Он просыпается, смотрит на меня, и в его глазах страх. Ему говорят, что с ним всё в порядке, и предупреждают, что собираются вытащить трубку. Просят покашлять. Он покашливает как слабенький котёнок. Достают трубку, и он совсем расклеивается.   
  
Он в ужасе глотает воздух, как утопающий, глаза полуприкрыты. Он почти без сознания. Медсёстры отходят к другому пациенту, уступая мне место. Я подхожу ближе, беру его за руку. К его пальцу прицеплен пульсоксиметр. Он пикает тихонько, но быстро. Я не касаюсь его, когда поглаживаю пальцами ладонь Шерлока.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Шерлок, — говорю ему. — Операция прошла успешно. Ты в порядке. Ты молодец.   
  
Он не в себе, но, кажется, страх отступил. Медсёстры присматривают за ним, как это бывает.  
  
— Шерлок, — говорю я, наклоняясь ближе к его уху. Запускаю пальцы ему в волосы. — Я люблю тебя.   
  
Странно произносить это вслух, даже после вчерашней близости ночью. Я знаю, что странно, но также уверен, что это правда. Я привёл его сегодня в больницу, придерживая за локоть. Мы не обнимались, не целовались. Я вообще не уверен, будем ли мы когда-нибудь делать это снова. Но правда остаётся правдой.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторяю опять, потому что так и есть.   
  
Он смотрит на меня. У него сухие, почти потрескавшиеся губы.  
  
— Джон, — шепчет он, его голос охрип из-за трубки, из-за наркоза и морфия. Он закрывает глаза и снова отключается.  
  
Думаете, я сделал смелое признание? Но, на самом деле, это не так. Шерлок не запомнит мои слова. Я знаю, что не запомнит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * я сознательно использую феминитивы в своих работах, прошу не комментировать это


	7. Целесообразность в первую очередь

Я просыпаюсь, когда дверь в палату Шерлока открывается. Это значит, что я просыпаюсь каждые два часа. Медсестра суетится, делает  _мне так жаль снова будить вас_  лицо в мою сторону, а затем подходит к Шерлоку, который тоже, как и я, просыпается из-за её присутствия. Она измеряет его шею сантиметром, который накинули ему на плечи: отёк спадает с каждым часом. Хороший знак. Она постукивает его по скулам, пробегаясь пальцами по щекам. Она тихо спрашивает, есть ли покалывание в его губах или на кончиках пальцев. Каждый раз он отвечает «нет». Признак успешной операции: нет скачка паратгормонов*, уровень кальция не растёт. Она проверяет состояние дренажа, переворачивает беджик, пристально изучает содержание, затем прикрепляет его обратно к накидке. Шерлок собирается вернуться домой как можно скорее. Как только медсестра уходит, я встаю. Каждый раз я оказываюсь возле Шерлока, трогаю его руку или волосы, его лицо, он смотрит мне в глаза. Мы не говорим. В конце концов он закрывает глаза и засыпает ненадолго. До следующего перерыва.   
  
После третьего раза Шерлоку нужно опорожниться. Я отсоединяю капельницу от стены и толкаю перед ним, провожая его в туалет. Его накидка свешивается вниз из-за дренажа, натягивается под странным углом, открывается в разных местах. Я вижу его стройные ноги, большие ступни, длинные пальцы. Он не смотрится в зеркало в туалете, не трогает тугую повязку на своём горле. Он пошатывается, так что я предлагаю ему сесть, вместо того чтобы пытаться помочиться стоя. Он не возражает. В его капельнице больше нет морфия, только физраствор. Так что после первого посещения туалета, он возвращается туда каждые полтора часа. Я всякий раз иду с ним. Он не против.   
  
Я просыпаюсь опять около шести часов утра из-за перестука тяжёлых туфель за дверью и из-за того, что дверь снова открывается. Майкрофт. Шерлок открывает глаза.   
  
— Слышал, всё прошло удачно, — произносит он немного сухо.  
  
— Да, — отвечаю я, потому что не хочу, чтобы Шерлок напрягался. Он снова закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим. — Она говорит, всё прошло превосходно. Он быстро восстанавливается и, думаю, сегодня вернётся домой.  
  
— Не будем торопиться, — говорит Майкрофт, и я боюсь, что нам придётся провести ещё одну ночь в этом отвратительном месте. Я люблю больницы как врач, но как друг больного я мечтаю поскорее выбраться отсюда. — Ему назначена абляционная терапия через месяц.  
  
— Целесообразность у вас в крови, — говорю я.  
  
— Ему понадобится помощь по меньшей мере в следующие шесть недель, - сообщает Майкрофт.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Майкрофт. — У него будет тяжёлый гипотиреоз*. Вы сможете ему помочь?   
  
— Да, — говорю я, чувствуя себя немного глупо. Конечно, у него будет тяжёлый гипотиреоз. У него больше нет щитовидной. — Да, конечно, я могу.  
  
— Я найму кого-нибудь, — добавляет Майкрофт. — Чтобы помогать и присматривать за ним.  
  
— Нет, — возражаю я, задаваясь вопросом, почему не хочу помощи со стороны. Было бы здорово, если б кто-то прибирался или мыл посуду. Но положа руку на сердце, я не хотел, чтобы у нас дома находился незнакомец. Это моё дело, моя обязанность. Забота о Шерлоке — моя ответственность. — Я сам справлюсь.  
  
— Я переведу деньги на ваш счёт, — продолжает Майкрофт. — Если вы собираетесь помогать, я бы не хотел, чтоб вы работали, даже на замене. Вы не должны оставлять его одного.  
  
— Гипотиреоз — это не эпилепсия, Шерлоку не нужна нянька. — Я негодую от имени Шерлока. Он справится. Он будет в порядке.  
  
— И тем не менее, — утверждает Майкрофт, — если вы настаиваете на сменах в хирургии в следующие два месяца, я найму кого-нибудь, чтобы присматривать за Шерлоком.  
  
Разве у меня есть выбор?  
  
— Хорошо, — говорю я, вздыхая. — Саре это совсем не понравится.  
  
— Я уже предупредил её, что вы берёте отпуск, — отмечает Майкрофт. — И нашёл замену.  
  
Типично. Я смотрю на Шерлока. Он всё ещё притворяется спящим, но сейчас ухмыляется. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Па́ратирео́идный гормо́н (пара́тгормо́н, ПТГ, паратирин) — гормон, производимый паращитовидными железами. Результатом действия паратгормона является повышение концентрации кальция в плазме крови и снижение содержания кальция в костях (деминерализация костного матрикса), снижение содержания фосфатов в плазме крови.
> 
> *Гипотирео́з (от гипо- и лат. (glandula) thyreoidea — щитовидная железа) — состояние, обусловленное длительным, стойким недостатком гормонов щитовидной железы. При компенсации необходимого уровня гормонов эти симптомы обычно исчезают. Гипотиреоз может быть связан с функциональной недостаточностью гормонов щитовидной железы или с патологическими процессами, влияющими на гормональный обмен. Впервые гипотиреоз как заболевание был описан в 1873 году, а термин «микседема» (слизистый отёк кожи) по отношению к тяжёлым формам гипотиреоза стал употребляться с 1878 года.
> 
> источник - Википедия  
> ___________________________________  
> рисунок к главе: http://archiveofourown.org/works/554829  
> нарисован художницей, перенёсшей удаление щитовидной железы.


	8. Всё нормально

Мы стоим возле тела в грязи на берегу Темзы. Я думал, мы не будем заниматься расследованиями, пока лечение Шерлока не завершится, да и Лестрейд считал точно также, но вот мы здесь. Донован выкатывает глаза: кажется, ей трудно сдержаться и не пялиться на разрез Шерлока. Хотя разрез вообще-то и нельзя увидеть. Он закрыт пластырем, вертикальные полоски которого делают его похожим на причудливое ожерелье. Полоски пропитались кровью, но пока ещё держатся. Шерлок делает вид, что всё нормально.   
  
По большей части, всё действительно нормально. Единственное отличие заключается в том, что я беспокоюсь за порез, предупреждаю Шерлока, чтобы он не давил и не дёргался. Он молча соглашается с моими требованиями: не вскакивать резко с кровати, не снимать, осторожно поворачивать голову. Я помогаю ему мыть волосы, хотя с этим пластырем ему не нужна моя помощь. Однако я сопровождаю его, когда он утром идёт в душ. Я поворачиваю душевую насадку вниз и осторожно направляю на разрез. Моя футболка и пижамные штаны намокают, но мне плевать. Я просто развешиваю их на двери, и к вечеру они высыхают.   
  
— Он провёл какое-то время в воде, — приподнимаю носком туфли руку мертвеца. — Я бы сказал дня три.  
  
— Согласен, — говорит Шерлок, не обращая никакого внимания на вытаращенные глаза, прикованные к его разрезу. — Очевидно, он недавно развёлся, судя по углублению на его безымянном пальце и отсутствию кольца. Маловероятно, что оно слетело, учитывая то, как он распух. Лестрейд, тебе нужно разыскать его жену как можно скорее.  
  
Лестрейд выглядит явно обеспокоенным, и я не виню его. Шерлок выписался из больницы два дня назад, и вот он уже здесь, ошивается на месте преступления, как ни в чём не бывало. С примечательным шестидюймовым хирургическим разрезом у основания горла, с отметинами от капельниц на руках. Он не особо воодушевлён приёмом обезболивающих, но кроме некоторого ограничения свободы движения шеи, похоже, на его проворстве это не сказалось. Он всё ещё ужасно бледный из-за наркоза. Я готов подхватить его, если он упадёт в обморок.  
  
— Шерлок, — говорит Лестрейд так мягко, как я ещё ни разу не слышал, — ты уверен, что тебе пойдёт на пользу…  
  
— Взгляни на его ногти, — продолжает Шерлок, будто его никто и не перебивал, — он был автомехаником, под ногтями какое-то масло, я бы сказал моторное. Бензовозы. BP или CPL*. Кто-то из них должен заявить о пропаже механика.  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — говорит Донован. Она скрестила руки перед собой, её поза выражает лёгкую сердитость. — Ну, мы все знаем, что ты немного безумен, но ты только что выписался из больницы! Ты не подцепишь какую-нибудь заразу, ковыряясь здесь в трупах? Или тебя это совсем не колышет?   
  
— Как дела у твоего нового парня, Салли? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Ты уже рассказала Андерсону о нём?  
  
Донован розовеет. Андерсон, который навис над телом, до этого не обращавший внимания на Шерлока, вдруг оживился:  
— Что?  
  
А Майкрофт считал, что Шерлоку будет нужна помощь. Я бы сказал, Шерлок вернулся в прежнее состояние. Более-менее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *British Petroleum и CPL Petroleum - британские нефтегазовые компании  
> ____________________________  
> рисунок: http://archiveofourown.org/works/572517


	9. Ни тени тепла

На часах пол-одиннадцатого и Шерлок уже в постели, - признак начавшегося гипотиреоза.  
  
Болезнь развивается неспешно, медленней, чем я ожидал. Прошла уже неделя, а я только сейчас замечаю явные признаки того, что на Шерлока повлиял гипотиреоз. Он устаёт. Он больше не может бодрствовать всю ночь. Он просыпается уставшим и пошатывающимся. Он огрызается на меня, расстроенный и сердитый, но я не принимаю на свой счёт. Он действительно приносит извинения, признавая себя несдержанным.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорю я каждый раз. — Это ожидаемо. Всё в порядке.   
  
Я ножницами снял швы этим утром. Разрез длинный, больше шести дюймов в длину. Он распухший и красный, а коже Шерлока не особо нравятся дренажная трубка, пластыри или что-то ещё в этом роде. Разрез не бугристый и не грубый, - это безупречная линия. Хирургиня начала с середины горла, затем разрезала вправо, а потом влево. Он сморщен там, где внизу встречаются стежки и его вздутые, точечные раздражённые бугорки. Наперекор моим советам Шерлок надевает мягкий шарф на шею, когда идёт спать. Думаю, он пытается сдержаться и не трогать разрез. Это инородное тело, которое он не может убрать даже если попытается. Теперь это часть его самого.   
  
После всего я повёл Шерлока в душ, залез вместе с ним и промыл его рану, стоя с ним под водой. Думаю, разрез хорошо заживает. Я прижимал Шерлока к себе, поддерживал его под душем, помыл ему голову, намылил его и ополоснул, поглаживая его слишком белую кожу. Затем поцеловал легко, нежно, в губы. Он закрыл глаза, позволив горячей воде стекать по нему, его руки обернулись вокруг меня. Никогда не представлял его таким. Беспомощным. Я ужаснулся при мысли, что он собирался пройти через всё это без моей заботы.   
  
Я намазал его разрез витамином Е прежде, чем отправил его в кровать, и потрогал твёрдое очертание рубца. Он разрешил мне, просто наблюдая за мной своими любопытными глазами.   
  
Мы провели целый день в парке, решая головоломки, болтаясь туда-сюда, пообедали пока ходили. Я хотел, чтобы он двигался, дать ему немного упражнений, так чтобы он не заметил. Это был хороший день. Мы остановились у фонтана, наблюдая за детьми, играющими на булыжниках за ним, и Шерлок взял меня за руку. Она была холодная, и я просунул её в рукав своей куртки, чтобы согреть.  
  
— Джон, — он зовёт меня из постели. Его голос слабый и напряжённый. Я думал, он уснул. Я положил книгу и зашёл к нему в спальню, топчась у его кровати.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Шерлок?  
  
Он лежал на боку в темноте, сжавшись в калачик как можно сильнее.  
  
— Я мёрзну, —говорит он приглушённо из-под одеяла. — Кажется, не могу согреться.  
  
Я положил три дополнительных одеяла, когда он отправился спать, но ему всё ещё холодно. Я наклонился и потрогал его шею – зябкая. Температура тела начинает падать. Постоянное переохлаждение.  
  
Я не стал спрашивать его, хотя, наверное, должен был. Я уже в пижаме, так что я просто снял свитер и забрался к нему. По ощущениям как в пустую кровать – ни тени тепла от Шерлока. Я притянул его к себе, обнял, прижался щекой к его загривку. Чувствую холод, исходящий от него. Он берёт мою руку и слегка сжимает её. Затем он засыпает, и его ровное дыхание убаюкивает меня так же, как и рука, всё ещё обхватывающая мою. 


	10. Невыносимо

Мы на полпути к месту преступления, когда Шерлок останавливается. Я не хотел говорить об этом, но он такой заторможенный, что почти похож на обычного человека. И дело не только в этом.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
Я твёрдо уверен, что рак не убьёт его, но это признание вполне способно. Он не может расследовать. У него нет сил добраться до места преступления, не говоря уже о том, чтобы преследовать преступников и уворачиваться от кулаков и пуль. Никаких прыжков по мостовой или лазанья по балконам, не теперь. И даже если он сумеет дойти, размахивая пальто и типичным высокомерием, он теряет свой молниеносный ум. Он всё ещё более наблюдательный, чем кто-либо ещё, всё ещё гениальный, но если я вижу, что он сбавил обороты, то и все остальные заметят. Теперь ему требуется больше времени, чтобы найти важную улику. Нам придётся ждать его.  
  
— Я не могу, — говорит он мне тихо. Его голос совсем охрип, как при простуде. Но Шерлок не простужался. Он проснулся с севшим от сна голосом, и тот так и не стал нормальным. Это началось пару дней назад, и беспокоило меня. Явный признак того, что Шерлок ослаб. Я надеялся, что до такого не дойдёт.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечаю ему. Люди, проносятся мимо нас в режиме реального времени, а Шерлок стоит как в замедленной съёмке, каждое движение взвешено и заторможено, даже скорость его мыслей снижена. Я тоже приторомозил вслед за ним. Я неспешно бужу его утром чашкой чая, иду в его темпе, когда мы направляемся в Теско, куда мы теперь ходим вместе. (Мне не нравится оставлять его одного, да и прогулка ему на пользу). Без посторонней суеты, он и не заметил, как сильно начал отставать. Он должен был увидеть правду здесь, в самом сердце Лондона, где дельцы со своими портфелями проносятся со свистом, сердито глядят на него из-за его медлительности, сбивая плечами со своего пути. Он не может угнаться. Его суставы немного опухли, пальцы окоченели. Он вялый и слабый, и о бодрой прогулке не может быть и речи.   
  
— Это не навсегда, — отвечаю я на вопрос, который он не задаёт, потому что лучше знает, и не стал бы спрашивать, даже если б захотел. – Всё будет как раньше.  
  
— Вот на что похож твой мозг?  
  
Я улыбаюсь.  
  
— Да, уверен, мой мозг работает именно так, — говорю я. Останавливаю такси и пишу Лестрейду.  
  
 _Он не придёт сегодня на место преступления. И не сможет прийти, пока ему не станет лучше. Спасибо за понимание._  
  
— Невыносимо, — говорит Шерлок без обиняков. Он устал. Его глаза опухли. Кожа на руках огрубела. Каждый день я намазываю его кремом, но его колени и локти все ещё сухие и потрескавшиеся. На печаль в его глазах нестерпимо смотреть, всё равно, что глядеть на солнце. Ужасно. Невозможно. Ослепляюще.  
  
— Думаю, я умираю, — говорит он.  
  
— Ты не умрёшь, — отвечаю я машинально, но думаю, он прав. Это вид смерти. Довольно сложно осознать, но без важного органа, вроде того, что ему вырезали, без заменяющих его лекарств он умрёт. Ему осталась всего неделя до следующего этапа лечения. Я с нетерпением жду его. Тяжело смотреть, как он застопорился, постарел на пятьдесят лет за три недели. Майкрофт был прав. Ему нужна помощь. Я рад, что не работаю в хирургии. Не хочу бросать его одного.  
  
— Это произойдёт, — поправляет он меня. — Я умру. В конечном счёте. Все умрут.  
  
— Ну, думаю да, — соглашаюсь я. — Но не от этого.  
  
Я думаю о его лечении, как просто оно выглядит на бумаге. Просто для врача, отстранённого врача, которому не придётся наблюдать за великим человеком, чей великий ум распадается. Ожидание. Жизнь покидает его. Просто, потому что его тело отключается без нашей помощи или вмешательства. Оно может отравить себя и без химиотерапии. Идеальное лечение. Оно убивает его. Разрушает его ум, единственную его часть, за которую он беспокоится меньше всего.   
  
Я помогаю ему сесть в кэб, и он не сопротивляется. Его кожа на ощупь холодная, но он почти не жалуется больше.  
  
Лестрейд отвечает:  
 _Хорошо. Позаботься о нём. Мы хотим, чтобы он вернулся, как только будет готов._  
  
Я отвожу его домой, и он обыгрывает меня в шахматы. Три раза подряд. Это поднимает его настроение. Я даже не поддавался ему, честно говоря, я просто плохо играю в шахматы. 


	11. По крайней мере, я

Он всё ещё спит, когда я проснулся. Я включаю электрическое одеяло, не желая покидать кровать, иначе всё остынет, как только я сделаю это. Я пробегаюсь пальцами по его волосам, они стали сухими, и большая часть осталась в моей руке. Я целую его в висок.  
Как только кровать достаточно нагревается, я выпутываюсь, не разбудив его, и иду в кухню делать чай. Я, по крайней мере: завариваю чай. Череп бесполезен в этом деле. Приношу горячую кружку в спальню Шерлока, и он открывает глаза. Он поворачивается и смотрит, как я подхожу, и садится в постели.  
  
— Ещё один день, — говорю ему я и улыбаюсь. — Скоро тебе станет лучше.  
  
Он безучастно смотрит на меня.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Завтра ты начнёшь лучевую терапию, помнишь? Всё скоро закончится.  
  
Его пустой взгляд серьёзно беспокоит меня.  
  
Он тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я не могу… — начинает он. Его лицо выражает полное отчаяние. — Я не могу понять.   
  
Я протягиваю ему чай и заползаю обратно в кровать, позволяя ему опереться на себя, его волосы оказываются напротив моего носа.  
  
— Пей свой чай, — шепчу я.  
  
Спустя несколько минут он поворачивается и смотрит на меня.  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Уставшим, — говорит он. — Ты говорил что-то до этого, но я не понял.  
  
— М? — интересно, сколько времени нужно, чтобы умереть от этого. Думаю, ещё около двух месяцев, и я даже не могу представить, на что они будут похожи.  
  
— Мой мозг работает даже медленнее твоего, — произносит он грустно.  
  
— Я никому не скажу, — отвечаю я. — Это будет нашей маленькой тайной.  
  
Он ласково улыбается, но печаль в его глазах остаётся. Он пьёт свой чай. 


	12. Опасно как никогда

Это самая тихая ночь в истории, насколько я могу судить. Я слышу, как тикают часы на стене в гостиной, и я лежу в кровати Шерлока. Моя неделями заброшена. Я не хочу подниматься наверх один. В конце концов, здесь всё ещё пахнет Шерлоком. Его отсутствие ощутимо, и я ненавижу это. Я оставил его в больнице этим вечером без всего, кроме подержанной книги, пары поношенных тапок, пакетика лимонных леденцов, тюбика витамина Е, мини-шампуня и моего старого телефона. Это вечер накануне его лечения, им нужно было, чтобы он прибыл за ночь до начала. Я был рад, что этот этап стартовал, но как только увидел палату, то почувствовал непроходящий ком в горле. Там так стерильно, пол покрыт бумагой между кроватью и ванной, единственный стул в палате также накрыт. Палата подготовлена для опасного потерпевшего, для кого-то, кто скоро станет угрожающе радиоактивным. Ему нельзя ходить босиком по полу. Нельзя, чтобы происходящее с ним вернулось. Чернобыль в миниатюре. Вот как всё будет. Опасно как никогда.   
  
По крайней мере, в его палате есть обогреватель. Я повернул его на 28. Кровать застелена только простынёй, которую легко стирать. Он замёрзнет. Он ещё не привык спать один, чтобы обеспечить своему телу тепло. Никакой одежды, только накидки. Я раздел его, упаковал его одежду, а затем помог с больничной накидкой ещё раз. Один узел сзади, один спереди. Другую накинул ему на плечи для тепла. Положил его в кровать, слегка скорректировав её под его рост. Смазал его шрам витамином Е, напомнил ему, чтобы он делал это дважды в день. Погладил его лоб, запуская пальцы в волосы. Его набрякшие глаза смотрели в мои. Я наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб. Пора было уходить. Только потому, что медперсонал ждал. Мы становимся рабами их ожиданий. Беспомощными перед их лицом. Он положил руку мне на плечо, заглянул в лицо, будто высматривая что-то. Притянул меня ближе и поцеловал. Его губы, язык, ощущение его сухих волос под моей рукой. Он такой слабый, сердце кровью обливается. Он прощается.  
  
— Три дня, — сказал я, пытаясь быть радостным, насколько это возможно. — Три дня и потом всё почти закончится.   
  
Шерлок кивает.  
  
Я плакал, когда уходил, не на его глазах, но в вестибюле, оставив за собой его закрытую дверь. Он был таким потерянным, таким сбитым с толку, таким беспомощным в этой крошечной кровати, один. Четыре ночи, три дня. Не так уж долго. Но кажется вечностью. Я не смогу увидеться с ним, не смогу навестить. Только не тогда, когда он примет таблетки. Никто не может зайти к нему, а он не может выйти.  
  
Мой телефон пищит. Сообщение.  
  
 _Майкрофт принёс мне собственный счётчик Гейгера! ШХ_  
  
Как заботливо! Какой у тебя показатель?  
  
Два. Вероятно, это внутри палаты. ШХ  
  
Ему разрешили прийти, после того, как сказали мне, что посетителям пора на выход? Пфф  
  
Майкрофт живёт в мире без правил ШХ  
  
Я тоже хочу там жить  
  
Ты бы возненавидел ШХ  
  
Здесь так странно без тебя  
  
Представляю. Это же моя спальня ШХ  
  
Даже не собираюсь спрашивать, как ты узнал, где я  
  
Я знаю тебя ШХ  
  
Думаю да. Я скучаю по тебе  
  
Ты удивил меня ШХ  
  
Разве? Не предполагал, что могу удивить тебя  
  
Оказывается, можешь. Не думал, что заинтересован в подобных вещах ШХ  
  
Каких вещах? А… этих? В этих вещах?  
  
Да, в этих вещах. Никогда раньше не был заинтересован ШХ  
  
Ну, ты в опасности. Если не захочешь продолжать, когда тебе станет лучше, всё в порядке.  
  
Правда? ШХ  
  
Ну, конечно. Возможно, я воспользовался ситуацией.  
  
Я бы так не сказал ШХ  
  
Но ты действительно в опасности  
  
Я не тупой. Ну ладно, полагаю, сейчас я немного глуп. Справедливо. ШХ  
  
Для меня это тоже был сюрприз, правда  
  
Представляю себе ШХ  
  
Да. Полагаю, такие вещи побуждают тебя смотреть и действительно видеть.  
  
Наблюдать и дедуцировать ШХ  
  
Точно  
  
Если ты проберёшься и останешься на ночь со мной, не думаю, что кто-то заметит ШХ  
  
Что я и делаю. Пробираюсь к нему в больницу, поднимаюсь на пятый этаж, где находится уединённая палата Шерлока, приглядываюсь, что никто на сестринском посту не замечает меня, и прокрадываюсь. Он дышит так медленно, свернувшись на той крошечной кровати, где я оставил его, что я думаю, он уснул. Но это не так. Он приподнимается, оставляя мне место.  
  
Берёт моё лицо в руки и целует меня. Расстёгивает мою рубашку и снимает, стягивает мои брюки раньше меня и бросает их на пол. Он не останавливается, пока я не оказываюсь таким же голым, как и он под своей накидкой. Он ласкает меня, исследует, целует мою шею, бёдра, внутреннюю часть бедёр. Мы засыпаем, соединив конечности и телесные жидкости. Один раз я просыпаюсь ночью, его пальцы выводят узоры на моей груди и животе. Я чувствую его дыхание на своей шее.  
  
— Джон, — произносит он. Слово ощутимо наполнено смыслом. Я целую его закрытые глаза, и мы снова засыпаем. Он так сильно истощён, я словно чувствую этот груз на себе.  
  
Следующим утром я перестилаю кровать, мою Шерлока с ног до головы и меняю его накидку. Выбираюсь обратно. Никто не знает, что я был там. Через минуту после моего исчезновения из холла, они подходят к его двери со свинцовым контейнером с двумя таблетками внутри и со стаканом воды.  
Когда я возвращаюсь на Бейкер стрит, то нахожу счётчик Гейгера на кухонном столе, точно такой же, как Майкрофт подарил Шерлоку. Я сразу понял, что он хотел, чтобы я воспользовался счётчиком. Кое-кто знает, где я был прошлой ночью.


	13. Очерчено мелом

Кровать обведена мелом по кругу, это линия границы, где посетитель может безопасно находится без риска получить дозу радиации от Шерлока, лежащего в постели.  
  
Чётко на линии стоит красное пластиковое кресло, в котором я сижу. Мой счётчик Гейгера стоит на подлокотнике. Шерлок сидит на коленях. Мы замеряем перепады. Был краткий период, когда нам пришлось расширить радиус границы, почти вытолкнув меня из комнаты, но не совсем.   
  
Медперсонал не в восторге от всего этого, но из-за поддержки Майкрофта и из-за того, что для меня нет особой опасности (пока Шерлок не подходит к окну, и пока я не переступаю линию), они пошли на уступки. Шерлок первый пациент в истории больницы, у которого есть постоянный посетитель каждый день, пока тот в изоляции.   
  
Я напоминаю ему пить больше воды. Я трижды напоминаю ему смывать в туалете, каждый раз как он туда ходит. Я напоминаю ему сменить простыни (трижды в день), и сменить накидку (столько же раз). Я напоминаю ему помыться (трижды в день). Он такой слабый и усталый, физически больно смотреть, как он обслуживает себя, без возможности помочь ему. Не говоря уже о том, как больно смотреть на его страдания без малейшей возможности дотронуться до него.  
  
В первый день я читаю ему «Лев, Колдунья и Платяной шкаф». Большую часть он лежит с закрытыми глазами, и я почти уверен, что он спит, пока он не перебивает меня, чтобы отметить, насколько нелепы некоторые сюжетные повороты.   
  
— Откуда пришла эта ведьма, кстати? — спрашивает он.  
  
— О, это есть в другой книге, это целая история.  
  
— Лев создал этот мир, верно? Он создал её? Если это так, почему он так поступил? Он создаёт кого-то более могущественного, чем он сам? И, - продолжает он, - если так, то он полностью виновен в бесконечной зиме и в том, что всё живое обратилось в камень. Почему жители Нарнии не обвиняют его?   
  
— Ну, он не создавал её, вообще говоря, она совсем из другого мира.  
  
— С другой планеты?  
  
— Трудно сказать. Я прочитаю эту историю в следующий раз, если хочешь.  
  
— Почему лев остаётся в стороне и позволяет этой ведьме творить ужасные вещи? Он по-настоящему безответственный.  
  
— Я думаю пора снова менять простыни, Шерлок. Расправь кровать и прими ванную, я перестелю постель для тебя.  
  
Вечером я читаю ему «Племянника чародея», после того, как он моется третий раз, и он засыпает на половине.  
  
На второй день в обед, я читаю ему «Гарри Поттера и Философский камень». Больше всего ему нравится Дамблдор. Он предполагает, что я бы попал в Гриффиндор, а он точно в Слизерин.  
  
— Хотел бы я думать, что в Рейвенкло, — говорю я.  
  
— Скучно, — отвечает он. — Кажется, они только и делают, что читают книги и хорошо сдают экзамены, одобренные правительством. Прямо как Майкрофт. Продолжай. Что там дальше.  
  
На середине первой главы «Гарри Поттера и Тайной Комнаты», как только медсестра приносит ему обед, его тошнит. Он держится за живот и тянется ногами к тапочкам на полу. Если его вырвет радиацией, и он забрызгает палату, то мне придётся уйти. Кроме того, никто не сможет ему помочь убраться. Я выбегаю из палаты и нахожу пластиковое ведро, но к тому времени, как я возвращаюсь, он уже в ванной. Я слышу его вздохи, но не рвоту. Я хочу наплевать на все предосторожности и бросится к нему, но знаю, что не могу.   
  
— Убери, — говорит он, — еду, — он тяжко дышит, — отсюда.  
  
Я глубоко вздыхаю, пересекаю границу, беру еду и выношу в коридор. Не стандарт Мишленовских звёзд, конечно, но и ничего ужасного. Тошнота просто ждала спускового крючка.  
  
Я возвращаюсь в палату. Он всё ещё в ванной. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Слышу, как он дышит. Он ничего не отвечает. Явно не всё в порядке. Иду на сестринский пост и прошу дать таблетку от тошноты для него. Я кладу лекарство в стаканчик и переступаю границу, посматривая на счётчик Гейгера. Я на полпути до кровати, когда приходится остановиться. Ставлю стаканчик на край стола возле постели и отхожу на безопасное расстояние.  
  
— Шерлок, — зову я. — Всё в порядке? Я принёс тебе лекарство от тошноты, оно на столике у кровати.  
  
Он стонет.  
  
Он принимает лекарство, ложится в кровать, и его не рвёт. Но тошнота лишь отступает, а не проходит. Я заканчиваю читать «Гарри Поттера и Тайную Комнату», и он быстро засыпает.


	14. Как же всё поменялось

Сообщение будит меня в два часа ночи.  
  
 _Нелогично, что небольшая часть населения отвергает других из-за того, кем являются их родители. ШХ_    
  
Я еле сообразил, что это значит. Он говорит о «Гарри Поттере».  
  
 _У ненависти редко бывает логика. Думаю, подразумевается расизм._  
  
 _Возможность разговаривать со змеями кажется интересной, но сомневаюсь, что они могут рассказать что-то ценное. ШХ  
  
Плохо спишь?  
  
Да. Слишком тихо. Твоё отсутствие не даёт уснуть. ШХ  
  
Я заберу тебя завтра домой.  
  
Вообще-то ты больше не сможешь спать со мной. ШХ_  
  
Изначально звучит как отказ, но потом я понимаю, о чём он. Так и есть. Он будет всё ещё слишком радиоактивным, чтобы приближаться довольно долгое время. Мне снова придётся провести несколько дней в своей спальне. Как же всё поменялось. Это будет мучительно.  
  
 _Ты слишком быстро привык делить постель  
  
Привык, не так ли. Есть и другие части данного опыта, к которым я хотел бы привыкнуть. ШХ_  
  
Я точно знаю, о чём он. Полагаю, он пытается заигрывать со мной. Это работает. Кажется, что самые важные слова, которые Шерлок должен сказать, приходят в сообщениях. Однажды он заявил, что предпочитает смс разговорам. Я не возражаю, я слишком сильно погружаюсь в размышления, что у него в голове. Мне как будто снова пятнадцать, я немного смущён, заинтересован, немного отчаян, чуть больше, чем хотел показать.   
  
 _Я скучаю по тебе. Жутко. ШХ_  
  
Боже, Шерлок, я тоже скучаю по тебе.


	15. Под взором тысячи глаз

Майкрофт заходит в мой кабинет в хирургии, как будто ему назначено. (В этот раз он записывается: пациент указан как «Джордж Клуни». Должно быть глаза администраторки немного расширились, когда она увидела Майкрофта). Он кладёт папку на мой стол. Результаты сканирования. Он садится в кресло для пациентов напротив меня, скрещивает ноги, расплывается в одной из своих чопорных улыбок.   
  
Просматриваю документы и поглядываю на него поверх папки. Это отчёт из радиологии, полное ПЭТ-КТ* Шерлока, показывающая внедрение радиойода. Отчёт исписан заметками от руки, перечёркивающими проблемные области. Ложе щитовидной светится как рождественская ёлка на изображениях, но заметки говорят, что это нормальный, ожидаемый порядок вещей.  
  
— Что ж, кажется, хорошие новости, — говорю я.  
  
Норма — хорошие новости. Никаких дальнейших шагов в ближайшем будущем, повторить анализ крови через три месяца. Возвращено Дж. Х. Уотсону.  
— Действительно, — говорит он. — Хорошие.  
  
— Конечно, понадобится наблюдение, и если честно, не уверен, что его доза тироксина рассчитана верно. Ему нужен эндокринолог, а не только терапевт.  
  
Чопороная улыбка становится шире:  
— Не стоит недооценивать себя, Джон.  
  
Я смотрю на папку. Конечно, у Майкрофта есть кто-то, проверяющий каждое моё предписание, каждый результат сканирования, каждый анализ крови.   
Я всматриваюсь в заметки поверх отчёта радиолога чуть пристальнее. Маленькие, острые буквы, выведенные чернилами. Я должен был раздражиться, но честно, меня это успокоило. Однако в папке нет выдающей себя подписи. Если Майкрофт смог обеспечить лучшую хирургиню в Европе в такой короткий срок, не удивлюсь, что он сумел нанять лучшего эндокринолога в Великобритании.  
  
— Никто не может позаботиться о моём брате лучше. Боюсь, больше ни у кого нет терпения сладить с ним. — Он слегка наклоняется: — Конечно, больше ни у кого нет его полного доверия.   
  
Предпочитаю не выискивать второго смысла в его заявлении. Есть некоторые разговоры и откровения, которые я не готов вести или делать. Не всё происходящее на Британской земле должно стать достоянием Майкрофта Холмса, не из-за того, что я стыжусь или что-то подобное. Просто некоторые вещи… личные. Частные. Не вполне определённые. Я не готов ко взорам тысячи глаз, а именно на это похоже внимание Майкрофта.   
  
— Спасибо, что нашли замену для меня здесь, — говорю я и затем добавляю, — Вы были правы. Ему была нужна помощь.  
  
Ещё одна холодная улыбка, но думаю, искренняя.   
  
— Он бы не принял её ни от кого другого. — Он вздыхает, затем встаёт, смотрит на меня недобро задрав нос. — Он всё ещё нуждается в помощи, очевидно. Думаю, всегда будет, больше, чем он признается. Вы продолжите приглядывать за ним, да?  
  
— Конечно, — говорю я. Как бы я ни пытался подавить предательский румянец, тот пробирается по шее. — Безусловно.   
  
— И вы будете докладывать мне о его… деятельности?  
  
— Боюсь, всё ещё нет - отвечаю я, откидываясь в кресле. — Я действительно не очень хороший шпион.   
  
Майкрофт улыбается и качает головой.  
  
— Нет, полагаю, что нет.   
  
Благодарный взгляд, которым он одарил меня, перед тем как уйти, заставляет меня понять, что это и был нужный ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Позитронно-эмиссионная компьютерная томография. Принцип позитронно-эмиссионной компьютерной томографии (ПЭТ-КТ) основывается на вводимом через вену радиоактивном индикаторе, который доходит до органов с повышенным обменом веществ – например, к раковым клеткам.


	16. Следи

У Диммока нет выдержки Лестрейда по отношению к Шерлоку и в лучшие времена, но даже он предусмотрителен и тих, пока Шерлок изучает тело. Андерсон слоняется по первому этажу, заглядывая на лестницу как нетерпеливая собака. Ему было ясно сказано держаться подальше от Шерлока. Донован, по крайней мере, даже ни разу не сказала «фрик». Скотланд Ярд на высоте сегодня, несомненно.  
  
Если Шерлок и заметил, то не придал значения. Он просто пришёл по делу: руками в перчатках пробегается по куртке мужчины, проверяет карманы, подошвы ботинок, прочёсывает волосы мертвеца, открывает веки, ненадолго, на секунду переворачивает куртку, а затем выпрямляется в полный рост.  
  
— Есть идеи? — быстро спрашивает Диммок.  
  
— Несколько, — отвечает Шерлок, уголков рта касается ухмылка.  
  
Вот он. Готовый снова их разнести. У него всё еще виднеется (потихоньку исчезающий) красный шрам на шее, по большей части скрытый шарфом, но его ум остёр и быстр, как было раньше.   
  
Может и как никогда: необходимо сказать что-то из-за потери того ценного, что было ключом твоей жизни, чувством самости, чтобы вернуть всё на круги своя. Шерлоку не понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы встать на ноги, как я боялся. Прошло всего несколько недель с тех пор, как он принял первую крохотную зелёную таблетку. Я всё ещё наблюдаю за его опухшими суставами, но его голос вернулся в норму, а жизненные силы восстановились. Ещё не бьют ключом как раньше, но вот он здесь. Ему больше не нужно электрическое одеяло, или, по правде, тепло его соседа, но только один из нас сменил спальню.  
  
Шерлок глядит на меня, выражая взглядом:  _— Ты готов? Следи_. И он расписывает историю жизни и смерти мужчины в мельчайших деталях. Он говорит так быстро, что Диммок едва поспевает. Исключительный. Совершенно исключительный.


	17. Один слог

Чайник поёт, и я ставлю две кружки на стол: чайный пакетик в каждой. Налить воды, Шерлоку - до краёв, мне - поменьше. Сахар для него, молоко для меня.  
  
Шерлок работает над четырьмя делами одновременно. Он прикрепил газеты и фотографии к стене, на которой, кажется, нет никакого порядка, и он вихрем носится по комнате, уточняя подробности в куче открытых книг, ноутбуке в гостиной (мой, опять), и в другом на кухонном столе (его, очевидно), и пишет сообщения.   
  
Он останавливается на секунду и размышляет у стены, так что я протягиваю ему чай. Он принимает его с улыбкой.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он.  
  
— Конечно, — я делаю глоток. — Что решишь первым?  
  
— Вот это, — отвечает он, указывая на фотографию отрубленной руки. — Простое.   
  
Не отрываясь от чая, Шерлок наклоняется и целует меня в губы. — Это произойдёт поздней ночью, — предупреждает он. — Должно быть, я совсем не лягу спать.  
  
Я киваю. Это вовсе не сюрприз. Я не возражаю. Так приятно видеть его вставшим на ноги после всего. Когда-нибудь ему нужно будет собрать доказательства или броситься в погоню, и он потянет меня с собой, насыщая меня по пути. Я знаю, как это бывает. Время от времени он ерошит мои волосы, так как это помогает ему думать.  
  
С тех пор как мой ноутбук вечно занят, и я не нужен Шерлоку каждую секунду, я плюхаюсь в своё кресло и беру книгу. Таким образом я не мешаю Шерлоку, но нахожусь поблизости.  
  
Мой телефон жужжит. Новое сообщение.  
  
— Это тебе? — спрашиваю я. По старой привычке и всё такое.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок. – Это тебе.  
  
Я беру телефон и проверяю. Сообщение не для Шерлока, оно от Шерлока.  
  
— Почему ты пишешь мне?  
  
Он жуёт кончик ручки, всматриваясь в стену в поисках доказательств, глаза быстро бегают. Он не отвечает.  
  
 _Я больше не в опасности. ШХ_    
  
 _Нет, не в опасности._  Отвечаю я.  _Определённо нет._  Чувствую себя немного глупо, набирая сообщения человеку в десяти шагах от меня. Я слышу, как жужжит телефон в его кармане. Разве нормальные люди общаются так друг с другом?  
  
 _Я всё ещё заинтересован в этих вещах, на случай, если ты не можешь говорить. ШХ_  
  
Я улыбаюсь: — Я могу говорить.  
  
 _Не хотел бы думать иначе. ШХ_  
  
— Весьма любезно с твоей стороны, — говорю я. — Я сообразил, когда ты не выпнул меня из постели.  
  
— Безупречная дедукция, — он кладёт руку мне на плечо и наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к моей шее. — Безупречная.  
  
Я поднимаю свой телефон и смотрю на него недолго, пока Шерлок печатает в моём ноутбуке, заложив ручку за ухо.  
  
 _Я люблю тебя_  – набираю я и жму «отправить». Слышу, как жужжит его телефон. Мой желудок совершает кувырок. Стук пальцев Шерлока по клавиатуре моего ноутбука прекращается. Я смотрю на него, а он смотрит на телефон со своей обезоруживающей улыбкой на лице. Он переводит взгляд на меня. Не думаю, что кто-то поймёт или поверит, сколько тепла он может вложить в один взгляд. Он глазами прорезает речь, добираясь точно до смысла.  
  
— Джон.  
  
Так много в одном слоге. И я понимаю. Я улыбаюсь в ответ.  
  
— Хочешь помочь мне? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечаю я. Он протягивает мне мой ноутбук. Страница плотно забита бессмысленным текстом.  
  
— Нам нужно найти здесь закономерность.  
  
Я вздыхаю. Глаза Шерлока сверкают от восторга: это не из-за меня или из-за дела. Из-за нас обоих. Одновременно. Он беспомощен перед многочисленными доказательствами, ответ вне его досягаемости, но не совсем. Так лучше всего. 


End file.
